dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Atalanta Thýella
Atalanta Thýella is one of the Divine Ten and the leader of the Greek Chapter of Blacklight. She is the childhood friend of Selene and Tyrael. She is also the demigod daughter of the Protogenos of the Sky, Ouranos, and the older sister of the Blacklight Operative, Tohka. Atalanta's codename is the Verdant Sky. History Born to the Protogenos of the Sky, Ouranos, and her mother who died during childbirth, Atalanta grew up, raised by her single father. One day, she met the Fallen Angel, Tyrael, while she was swimming in the Mediterranean Sea. She challenged him to a race which she lost. This became the start of a deep-seated rivalry between the two as they constantly fought to outdo each other. It was through Tyrael that Atalanta met Selene and Asteria and the four became well renowned among the region. Eventually, Atalanta caught the attention of the previous Greek Chapter Head, Pyrrhus, who took her on as a student. She was inducted into Blacklight officially in 2002, making her the youngest Chapter Head by the year 2006. Selene was also recruited into Blacklight as was Tyrael and Asteria. Two years into her reign as the Chapter Head, Asteria mysteriously disappeared, destroying a good portion of the Greek Chapter in her wake. Atalanta was left to pick up the pieces in the aftermath. Appearance Atalanta is a woman of average height. She has unkempt messy blonde hair that fades to green at the tips of her bangs. She has inherited the animal features that her ancestor was cursed with, possessing a pair of cat ears and a tail. Due to this, she is constantly being mistaken as a Nekomata. Her hair is capable of shifting to silver when she is using her Protogenos abilities. Atalanta is usually seen wearing a black trench coat with the Blacklight Emblem embroidered on her left sleeve. She wears black and green combat gear underneath that is slightly open at the chest. She also wears a black skirt and black thigh-high socks. Personality Much like her father, Atalanta has a very pragmatic view of life and a very refined manner of speech. She is the most serious of the Divine Ten and is extremely strict. Atalanta firmly believes that there is something for everybody and that part of their life is to find it. She is very intolerant to people who loaf around particularly Selene and Tyrael who tend to laze around. Atalanta has even less tolerance to those who prey upon the weak and helpless. Atalanta has a strong sense of justice she inherited from her father and is very fair in her judgment often needing both sides before judging. She is fundamentally stubborn, a trait Ouranos mentions she inherited from her mother. Pyrrhus mentions that she has a by the book personality while Tyrael states that she has a stick up her ass most of the time. Regardless, Atalanta is seen as an effective Chapter Head and is admired by many other leaders for her hardline discipline and imposed authority in her squad. Due to her rivalry with Tyrael, Atalanta has an extremely competitive nature. She has an immense drive to win against Orion be it in hunting or some mundane task. This has caused many hilarious moments within the base. This also applies to other members within the base as she will compete with them on anything. One of the major competitions between Tyrael and Atalanta is a prank war. This is oddly contrasting to her usual by the book personality. Her biggest regret is what happened to Asteria. She wishes that there could have been something she could have done in order to prevent her disappearance. Atalanta also views the loss of lives on that day as a stain on her mark as a leader and has never gotten over it. Powers and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Practically growing up in combat, Atalanta is a highly perceptive combatant. She is capable of fighting Ultimate and Deity Class beings with using just hand to hand, having defeated the God Heracles in straight on match. She is capable of overwhelming an entire group of fighters from the Hero Faction and was rumored to have taken on multiple vampires of renown and defeated them. She is powerful enough to be considered a threat by the members of the Olympian Council, stating that she has completely eclipsed their seven most powerful demigods in combat skill alone. It was due to her skill that her predecessor nominated her as a member of the Divine Ten. Immense Strength: As the Demi-Protogenos of Ouranos, Atalanta is considerably more powerful than the average demigod produced by even the Big Three. Her punches are often compared to that of thunder and she has been capable of collapsing an entire building by simply punching it. She is strong enough to bend metals stronger than steel such as Celestial Bronze and Empyrean Steel. Atalanta was also able to catch Mjolnir with one hand though she struggled to push it back. Immense Speed: Due to her godly heritage and her ancestry, Atalanta is naturally nimble, faster than even Devil Knights and possibly even Okita Souji. Rumored to have conditioned herself to move immensely faster than even sound, Atalanta is capable of traversing vast distances in mere seconds. She has been able to fly all the way up to the mesosphere in a matter of a few seconds as well as react to speeds that is normally considered to be a trouble for even Ultimate Class Beings to react to. In combat, she is mostly described as a momentary flash of light. Immense Durability: Due to her godly heritage, Atalanta is considerably durable. She can withstand full on attacks from beings whose powers are on par with Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Leviathan. Her slender form helps in this as it can be deceiving but Atalanta has been hit by Heracles with a punch at full power and survived with only minimal injuries. Master Archer: Like her ancestor, Atalanta is a gifted archer. She is can hit targets without needing to see them, using what is commonly referred to as her Mind's Eye. Not only that but she is rumored to be able to pin a fly by its wing from over 20 km away in the dark without killing it. Master Magician: A master of over several forms of magic and possessing vast magical power, Atalanta is reputed to have learned over 1000 spells in her life and mastered 250 of them with the other 750 having trained to a level beyond that of an adept mage. In addition, Atalanta has been able to learn spells and use them to near mastery after merely watching it only a few times and deducing its mechanics. She has created several spells of her own such as a spell that negate the regenerative capabilities of a Phenex. *'Enochian Magic': Fascinated with the Ancient Magic of both Angels and Demons, Atalanta has delved into the studies of Enochian Magic and discovered several previously unrealized facts about the magical system. *'Greco-Roman Magic': Taught by Ouranos himself, Atalanta is considered to be, outside of Hecate, the last living master of Greco-Roman Magic. She is capable of using Titan Magic and Protogenoi Magic which involves Old Tongue, the language that predate the Greek Language and was mainly used by the Titans and Protogenoi as a form of communication. The language itself is magical in nature and can be used to achieve various effects. Mostly, Atalanta resorts to carving ancient runes that empower her weapons. Immense Godly Power: Born from a Protogenos, one of the Greco-Roman Primordial Gods and a renown Elder God, Atalanta possesses massive amounts of power inside her body. With an aura far more potent than any Greco-Roman Demigod alive, Atalanta's power is said to be able to influence the weather itself with her mere anger being able to create thunder and dry lightning. She can produce an aura pressure so great that the ground underneath her cracks. People who have been in her presence have taken to calling her a deity in human skin due to her power. Ouranos speculates that she can potentially rival chief deities in time but as of right now, her power is a match for Satans, Seraphs, and Major Gods. *'Aerokinesis': As the daughter of the Protogenos of the Sky, Atalanta has nearly unmatched control over air, seemingly bending it to her will. She can use air in order to propel herself into the sky and can create cyclones of cataclysmic proportions that are capable of wiping metropolitan areas off the map. In addition, Atalanta has developed techniques that allow her to "steal" the breath of her opponents by creating a vacuum around their heads by manipulating the gases inside of their lungs and drawing it out of them. *'Electrokinesis': Jokingly referred to as Unlimited Power, Atalanta has the power to control and manipulate electricity. She is capable of calling down devastating lightning strikes capable of wiping entire cities and even small countries off the map if she tried. She can also coat her entire body in lightning, enhancing her strength, speed, and durability. Her most commonly used power, Atalanta has been seen but is not limited to: **'Electrokinetic Flight': Atalanta is capable of manifesting wings in the form of electrical arcs for defensive and offensive purposes as well as flight purposes. **'Electrokinetic Telekinesis': Using electromagnetism, Atalanta can influence matter, moving it in accordance to her will. **'Electrokinetic Constructs': Atalanta can form various tools and weapons made of pure electricity by solidifying it into a pseudo-solid substance that is harder than steel. Most common usage of this power is the creation of electrical arrows. **'Electricity Absorption': Atalanta can absorb electricity into herself in order to heal and empower her attacks and capabilities. **'Electroportation': Atalanta can teleport, usually by disappearing in bursts of lightning. **'Electrophysiology': Atalanta can transform herself into a being comprised entirely out of electricity. In this form, she is considered to be intangible and practically invulnerable to all physical attacks. *'Weather Manipulation': As the daughter of Ouranos, Atalanta can control the weather to a slight degree however, her skill is inferior to her father and her sister but Atalanta can still create small scale thunderstorms that can cover a large area. Genius Intelligence: A prodigy since she was younger, Atalanta is considered to be a genius and is generally considered to be the youngest inaugurated member of the Divine Ten. She rivals or possibly surpasses Salem in terms of magical knowledge and has been stated by Cornelius to be his peer in Bestial Knowledge. As a huntress by nature, she is a highly skilled tracker, being able to note all of the signs of a presence even if it has been days since they have been there. She has been known to track her targets from halfway across an entire country and locate them over the course of a few days or less. In addition, Atalanta has reformed some of the policies of the Greek Chapter of Blacklight, implementing the use of detector runes across all ports of entry across the country of Greece, allowing the Chapter to be aware of the entry of supernatural beings into the country at all times. *'Master Tactician': A fighter at heart, Atalanta is capable of discerning her opponents' weaknesses as well as analyzing their techniques. She has learned all the applications of Asteria's Ice Magic and even discerned the limitations and weaknesses of Absolute Zero. In addition, using the data she gathered on various supernatural persons of interest, Atalanta has developed several countermeasures for dealing with any of the Top Ten minus Ophis and Great Red should they become a problem in the future. Trivia *Atalanta's appearance is based on Atalanta from Fate/Apocrypha. *Atalanta is a closet siscon for her younger sister, Tohka. *It often infuriates Erebus how similar Atalanta is to her father in both personality and habits. *Her favorite food is gyro and often goes out of the base in order to bring food back. *Her most embarrassing moment was when Tyrael caught her listening to Lady Gaga songs while she was dancing for the annual dance-off. *Her last name, Thýella, is Greek for Tempest. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Magicians